memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel
Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel: * Also see: Unnamed Bajorans Assimilated Bajoran This assimilated Bajorn had been assimilated by the Borg. His personalitiy was assumed by Seven of Nine when the USS Voyager encountered a Borg vinculum causing her to assume the personlities of those she had assimilated. *VOY: "Infinite Regress" Bajoran Deputy The Bajoran Deputy drew his weapon on Lursa and B'Etor who after arriving on the station refused to surrender their weapons. They attacked his partner when he tried to disarm them. *DS9: "Past Prologue" :Played by Richard Ryder Bajoran Junior Officer This Bajoran officer worked in Ops on Deep Space 9. In late 2369, he was possessed by a strange alien telepathic force and took part in an attempted mutiny on the station before Odo was able to stop it. (DS9: "Dramatis Personae") :Played by Jeff Pruitt, and the part was credited as "Ensign" in the episode. Bajoran Officer This Bajoran Officer was standing guard outside of Odo's office in order to protect him from a mob that believed that Odo had killed an innocent Bajoran. *DS9: "A Man Alone" :Played by Scott Trost Bajoran Peace Officer This Bajoran male was a law enforcement officer on Bajor and an old friend of Odo's. In early 2370, he talked with him about about the lack of success in apprehending members of the Alliance for Global Unity who were believed responsible for numerous assaults on Bajor. The peace officer believed the provisional government's decision to bring troops into the capital would end their threat. He advised Odo to keep his eyes open himself for trouble on Deep Space 9 (DS9: "The Circle") :Played by Eric Server. Bajoran Security Officer The Bajoran Security Officer was ordered by Winn Adami to arrest Shakaar Edon because he defied her order to return several soil reclamators. Shaakar would disable him and with the help of Kira Nerys escape. *DS9: "Shakaar" :Played by John Kenton Shull Bajoran Security Officer #2 When the Dominion controlled Terok Nor in early 2374, this security officer guarded the quarters where Odo and the Female Changeling were staying, along with a Jem'Hadar guard. When Kira Nerys and Quark attempted to talk to Odo, the Jem'Hadar refused to let them in. The Bajoran officer urged them not to provoke his Dominion counterpart. (DS9: "Favor the Bold") :Played by William Wellman Jr. Bajoran Security Officer #3 When the Klingons boarded Deep Space 9 in early 2372, this security officer was one of several who engaged the Klingons in a firefight on the promenade. Though he managed to take down at least one Klingon, he was himself shot by a Klingon disruptor. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") :Played uncredited by Trek stunt player Dennis Madalone Bajoran Security Officer #4 This security officer assisted Major Kira Nerys in evacuating the last few settlers from Jeraddo in 2369. He was injured in a confrontation with Baltrim and Keena. (DS9: "Progress") :Played by Daniel Riordan Bajoran Trooper The Bajoran Trooper was part of the militia's troops sent to find Shakaar Edon and the rest of his resistance cell, who had defied Winn Adami by not returning returning several soil reclamators. When Shakaar and Lenaris Holem the leader of the troop were discussing agreement to avoid a conflict, the trooper fired his weapon upon seeing members of the resistance movement in the hills. Holem ordered him removed from the scene. *DS9: "Shakaar" :Played by Harry Hutchinson Bajoran Militia personnel, Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel, Unnamed Bajoran Militia personnel, Unnamed